Gloriosa Generosa
by Mabudachi-Luver
Summary: Shigure and Hatori come together in a weird turn of events nothing too gay and creepy...yet will be 2 chapters...or more
1. Chapter 1

Glorios Generosa

**_Disclaimation--thou doesn't own most of these characters, only the one chick is mine..so, you can't stab me..and this goes for all of my stories, because, I forget easily_**

Chapter One: Veni Veni Venias

"Momiji...what is that?"

"Not a clue..."

"Well, that's good," Hatsuharu and Momiju stopped by the pile of snow and clothes.

"Maybe someone lost-" Momiji gasped suddenly, "look! A HAND!"

"Hmm...yes, that would b a hand." Haru gently lifted the pale hand from the snow, "a female hand..."

"Haru, don't joke, this is serious."

Hatsuharu brushed away the snow, revealing a girl. Her long black hair was frozen to her clothes, her limbs were stiff, and her frail body showed no signs of life.

"Do you think...she's..."

"What Momiji?"

"...Dead?"

"No, she has a pulse, it's slow, but it is there. We need to get her back to Hatori's," Hatsuharu said, pulling the half-frozen girl from the snow.

Haru lifted her into his arms and carried the girl away, as if she were his new bride, with Momiji close behind.

"Hatori," Hatsuharu called, making his way to Hatori's door.

"I hope he's home," Momiji said, watching Haru carefully walk up the steps, still carrying the frozen girl.

"Yeah, I do too-" The door slid open, revealing an annoyed Hatori, who's glare quickly faded when he saw the girl in Haru's arms.

Hatori quickly took her out of Haru's grasp and into his own, rushing into his house.

"Momiji, close the door," Haru said softly.

The two took off their shoes and folled suit into Hatori's room. Hatori had laid the girl in his bed and was throwing blankets over her.

"Where did you find her," he asked.

"Um...just outside the main house," Hatsuharu replied.

"How long ago was that," Hatori asked, trying to remove the girl's wet clothes without the blankets falling off.

"Maybe ten minutes," Momiji said, Haru nodded in confirmation. "Do you think she'll be ok Ha'ri?"

"I don't know Momiji...Hatsuharu, get some of my clothes out to put on her, will you please?"

Hatsuharu nodded and moved to Hatori's closet, throwing out a dress shirt and pants. Momiji politely handed them to Hatori, who was placing the wet clothing on the floor. Hatori then, with great difficulty, put his dry, too big, clothes on her, thinking about how grave the situation was.

"Why aren't you two in school," Hatori asked after a minute, gripping a clammy hand under the blankets.

"Random reasons," Haru replied.

"Ha'ri..." Momiji pouted.

"Come on Momiji, if we hurry, we can make it to lunch," Haru said, leaving the room.

"Yay! I love lunch," Momiji giggled, following Hatsuharu.

Hatori almost smiled at the antics of the two, but quickly turned his attention back to the girl. Her color was improving, but it would still be a miracle if she lived.

He brushed the hair from the girl's face, then stood. He walked into his kitchen, and narrowly missed being hit by the body of Shigure as he stumbled into the house.

"What are you doing here," Hatori asked.

"I was just hoping to rekindle those hotsi-totsi school nights we used to spend together," Shigure replied with a grin. "So, I'll be going to your bedroom to wait for your return-"

"NO!" Shigure turned back, wide-eyed. "I uh, there's-no, just...no."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Shigure carefully eyed the dragon. "Ok, just...go see for yourself, I'll be there in a minute."

Shigure skipped off to the bedroom as Hatori made a second attempt at entering his kitchen.

Hatori searched the cupboards. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he would know once he found it.

Shigure crept into the dragon's lair. The room was dark and quiet, besides the almost silent breathing coming from Hatori's bed.

The dog tip-toed across the room and knelt beside the pile of blankets.

"Ha'ri, you found yourself a girl," Shigure whispered to whom he thought was just himself.

"Actually, Hatsuharu and Momiji found her," Hatori replied, startling Shigure, from the door.

"Where?" Shigure lightly caressed the girl's pale cheek.

"Somewhere near the main house," Hatori said, kneeling beside Shigure.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"I...doubt it..." Hatori lowered his head.

"Oh, you're upset by this fact, I take it," Shigure turned to look at the downcast dragon.

"Well, not upset by it, just confused about a lot of things."

"Like..."

"Well, who is she, for one, how did she get here, and why...you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I'm wondering the same about her," Shigure said. "How long has she been here?"

"Just a few minutes..."

"Oh, that's why the boys were here..." Shigure rubbed his chin out of habit. "If she does get better, what do you plan to do with her?"

"Well, probably send her back to where over she came from," Hatori sighed. "If she gets healthy again."

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri, Ha'ri, you shouldn't always be so pessimistic. You can't live like this forever, you know."

"Live like what? Realizing that I can't live a fantasy, that life is hard, and that we're not children anmore, and we are adults and as adults we have learned that things don't alwaysgo the way we want them to? Is that it?"

"Hatori..." Shigure looked into Hatori's eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do, Shigure, I know. But you need to stop acting like a child! Everything is a joke to you and I can't seem to get you to understand that we really can't do that. We are adults and we need to take life seriously sometimes. I tell you what Shigure, grow up! Start being more pessimistic!" Hatori got up and tried to storm off, but Shigure caught his wrist.

"I am sorry Hatori. I goof off around you because I want your life to seem kinder to you." Shigure's hand slid down, and he entwined his fingers with Hatori's. "I don't mean to upset you with my antics, I'm just trying to make you happy, because I know how god-forsakenly responsible you are. Don't get me wrong, I do take life seriously, and I'm not saying that doing things that way is bad...it's just that you aren't able to enjoy your life as much as you could."

"And your point is..."

"I want you to be happy." Shigure gave him a featherlike kiss on the lips. "That's all..." He let go of Hatori's hand and walked out of the room.

Hatori just stood there in awe. 'What is that dog trying to say to me,' he wondered. 'Whatever it is, he's screaming it at me today...'

The girl, thrown into a coughing fit, brought Hatori back. He rushed to her side, but it was too late. Her breathing was slow...too slow. Within seconds, it stopped altogether.

Hatori held her hand through the last seconds of her life, knowing that there was nothing else he could do for her. He stayed by the bed for several moments after the girl had passed away.

"I wonder," Hatori said to the lifeless teen. "Did you come here so something would start between Shigure and I? I mean, he told me something straight from his heart just now, a random thing that I would have never known if it weren't for you being here and on your death bed. So, maybe that is the answer to one of my questions; you are here to bring two close friends even closer, right?" Hatori could have sworn that the girl's lips upturned into a near smirk. "So it is..."

Hatori rose to his feet and stalked off through his front door, almost using all of his might to open it. Shigure looked up at him with wide-eyes as Hatori slid the door shut, very forcefully.

"Um..you know, the door slides quite easily if you-" Shigure looked up as he was silenced by Hatori's finger pressed to his lips.

"What do you want me to know so badly," Hatori asked, taking a seat by Shigure on the top step.

"Well, it's about time I get home, don't you think-"

"Shigure!"

"How's she doing?"

"She's dead..."

"Oh, so you pessimistic ideals came true...don't worry Ha'ri, I'll get you next time...my optimism shall PREVAIL!" Shigure put a fist in the air for affect, but Hatori brought it back down to the wood of the porch, giving Shigure 'the look'.

"Well, I guess, I care about you Ha'ri." Hatori was obviously not satisfied with this answer, so Shigure continued on. "I...I don't know, I guess to put it bluntly...I love you..."

...Silence...

Hatori wondered why Shigure would feel that way about him; and, Shigure was waiting for Hatori to go inside, and never speak to him again. Hatori thought about his next move. He could always run away from Shigure; maybe that would be childish enough for the dog. Hatori turned his thoughts around; he did find Shigure to be very handsome, as were most Sohma men, but he wasn't attracted to him, by any means.

Finally, Hatori threw out all thought and looked at Shigure; his head was down. Hatori knew that he was waiting for a rejection, but, sadly, that would never come.

Shigure jumped a little when Hatori's hand touched his shoulder. Then Hatori slid closer..and closer, until he was in Shigure's lap.

The dragon put his head to Shigure's chest like a child, and they both smiled. Hatori then looked up at Shigure, caressing his cheek with one hand, while wrapping the other around his waist.

The dog leaned into the hand on his cheek, making Hatori smirk. The dragon leaned forward, putting the two in a nearly awkward position.

Hatori and Shigure watched each other blush, then they both leaned forward ever-so-slightly, and closed the void between them.

It was just a simple kiss. A hopless romantic would see nothing great about it; but, to the dog and the dragon, it was the start of a whole new life...

**_So, terribly bad...but either way...review, don't review, I don't care, do what you want...YAY...I laughed through the entire thing..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimaton--No one in this is owned by me_**

Chapter II

Ne Me Mori Facias

"What are we going to do with the dead girl," Shigure asked Hatori as they stepped into the house.

"I don't know..." Hatori stood in the doorway to his room. "I-" he stopped himself. "I don't think we need to worry about it..."

"Huh?" Shigure came up behind him.

"She isn't here..." Hatori stepped into the room. His bed was made with its normal single blanket, his clothes were neatly folded on top of that, and no trace of the lovely mistress could be found.

"I wonder," Shigure said, thoughtfully.

"I don't." Hatori smirked, 'she really did come here for he and I...' "Maybe I should take her advice..."

"Take her advice?"

"Shigure, what would you say if, I said...lets go out sometime, on a date?" Shigure could have sworn to seeing a blush on the doctor's face.

"I would ask what happened to my Ha'ri..."

"Well, what would you say if I suggested...going out to lunch, right now," Hatori asked, finally looking at Shigure.

"I would say that it's a very acceptable offer, but I can't. I really need to work on my new novel...so, raincheck?"

"That's a terrible excuse for not goingout with me, you know that?"

"I know, but the worst part is that it's true, so, why don't you come over later and spend the night with me?" Shigure watched Hatori's blush get deeper.

"Well, if it's alright with you-"

"That's a dumb question..."

"Why don't I go home with you now, so I can watch you write?"

"That sounds pretty boring for you, but I suppose that if it's really what you want, I will allow you to have it." Shigure smiled a doggy-like smile.

"Let me get a few things around and we can leave." Hatori walked out of the room, Shigure took the clothes off the bed.

"Ha'ri, I have your clothes," he called into the hall.

"I hope they're not the ones the dead girl was wearing," Hatori said back.

"Well, she wasn't even real, so I don't see what it matters." Hatori glared at Shigure from the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can say she wasn't real, there's no way we imagioned her." Hatori turned off the light and approached Shigure.

"Well Ha'ri, I hate to break it to you, but most people don't disappear into thin air..."

"That may be, but, I don't think that all four of us could have possibly imagioned her. That girl was right there for almost twenty minutes, laying on my bed. I held her hand, she was real, those clammy little fingers made my hands cold as ice. I wouldn't have felt that if it wasn't there.

"You believe what you want and I'll stop making my point, that way we can leave, alright?"

"Of course, let me get clothes-" Shigure shoved the clothes he was holding in Hatori's direction. "-Clean clothes! And we can go."

Hatori walked back to his bedroom in search of an outfit, leaving Shigure to second guess the dragon's actions. "Ha'ri," he said. "Are you sure you won't be missed?" The two walked out of the house.

"I'm sure, I'll just have to leave early tomorrow..." he said locking the front door. "Ready?"

"Of course Ha'ri dear..."

Shigure took Hatori's arm as they decended the steps. The dragon glanced at the arm linked in his and shrugged, causing Shigure to erupt into a giggle fit.

"What," Hatori asked.

"Nothing, it's just cute that you don't care."

"It's not that I don't care, I more or less, don't mind," Hatori replied, not bothering to even look at Shigure.

"Oh, well, mabye that's what I meant, maybe not though. Hmm, so what are you plans for tonight Ha'ri?"

"I don't really know, apart from the obvious."

Shigure stared at him for a long moment, wondering if he was planning out some evening activities and going to keep them to himself for the time being.

"Ha'ri, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Hatori looked at Shigure suspiciously, trying to figure out what the dog had meant by his statement. "Why?" Hatori stopped walking.

"Just wondering if you had some sort of top-secret plans that you're not telling me..."

"Well, I don't..."

"Are you sure," Shigure asked, wagging a finger inches from Hatori's nose.

"Yes!" They started walking again. "And stop doing that before I decide to go back home." Shigure silently put his finger down.

Hatori smiled and moved his arm out of Shigure's reach for a second, before lacing his fingers with Shigure's.

"Everyone, I'm home," Shigure called as he and Hatori walked into the house. Shigure released Hatori's hand and took off his shoes.

Hatori half-expected Shigure to take back his hand or his arm before the teens came into the room, but the dog just happily walked away. Hatori was hurt that Shigure ended the affection that he was being shown, but was also glad that Shigure was smart enough to realize how scary it would be for him if everyone was to learn about their relationship.

Hatori quietly followed Shigure around the house, eventually upstairs.

"Where are my children," Shigure asked rhetorically, before going back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Shigure, there's a note," Hatori said boredly.

"Where?"

"Right here on the counter...Shigure," he read. "Yuki had to stay at school, Kyo's with Shishou, they will both be back late, I went to the grocery store, be back soon, love Tohru."

"Well isn't that convenient," Shigure said in an almost teasing tone.

"What?"

"All of my wonderful children have left us, just you and myself, all alone..." Shigure walked up to Hatori and gave him a shy but quirky smile.

"No..."

"Oh, come on..."

"No..."

"But, we're a couple now, couples are supposed to hug and kiss and have their loving, romantic moments together."

"No..."

"Please Ha'ri..."

"No..."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"If you wish," Shigure took his hand.

"How about a hug?" Shigure grabbed the dragon's shoulders in a tight embrace. "Or...a kiss.." he said against Hatori's neck.

"Maybe later."

"Or, now," Shigure captured Hatori's lips with his own for a few long, meaningful seconds, then let go before the dragon could protest.

"Now you really owe me," Hatori said to Shigure, who was still hanging on his shoulders.

Shigure was about to lean in for another kiss, but his keen ears heard the front door open. "Later," he said, letting Hatori go.

"Why not now," Hatori tried to pout.

"Hello Shigure," Tohru interrupted the dog before he could speak. "Oh, Hatori, I didn't expect to see you here," Tohru finished. "How have you been?" Shigure took the grocery bags from her and set them on the counter.

"I have been well, and yourself?"

"The same," Tohru smiled at him, then turned her attention to Shigure. "I had a little extra money, Shigure, so I bought you something..."

"Oh, what is it," Shigure asked, watching Hatori leave the room as Tohru rummaged through the bags.

"A bar of chocolate," she said pulling out the treat and giving it to the prancing dog. "I would have gotten you something too, but I didn't know you were coming. I apologize Ha...tori, where did he go?"

"Probably to my study," replied Shigure. "Don't worry about not getting anything for Ha'ri, he surely understands.

"Right," Tohru said as she started putting groceries away and Shigure walked to his study.

"Ha'ri love..." Shigure whispered as he closed the door behind himself. "Ha'ri, this is a fairly small room and I know you're in here, so it's just a matter of time before I find you..."

"I know," said Hatori from under Shigure's desk.

"Why are you under there?" Shigure looked at the doctor's curled up body in the small space.

"I don't really know, I guess I just felt like doing something out of the ordinary."

Shigure held out his hand and Hatori took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"So Ha'ri," Shigure held his hand tighter. "Is there a specific thing you would like to be doing right now?"

"Maybe a walk?"

"That sounds splendid, but we need to make it fast so I can do my work..."

Shigure led Hatori out of the house, only stopping to put on their shoes and tell Tohru of their plans.

When the two were efficiently away from the house, Hatori re-took Shigure's hand, sending an immediate smile to the dog's face.

"You shouldn't grin like that," Hatori said.

"Why not?"

"Because, you look like a dog when you do..."

"Oh, really?" Shigure stopped walking and Hatori nodded.

"Listen," Shigure began, then paused, think over his words. "I, um...you, don't have to do this, you know that right?"

"Do what?"

"Have this relationship with me. I know you like women, and I can take rejection, it won't change anything between us. I totally would understand. So, if you don't want to do this, just say so, ok?"

Hatori leaned forward and lightly kissed Shigure's lips. "Lets try this for a little while," he said.

"That wasn't what I expected, but, maybe it's for the best..."

"Earlier, when we were in the kitchen, you didn't kiss me again because you heard Tohru come in right?"

Shigure nodded and started walking away until Hatori stopped him and continued.

"And, when we first got to your house, you didn't take my hand back because-"

"I know how you feel about these things. You would have been embarassed if Kyo, Yuki and Tohru came into the room with us holding hands. So, I figured I'd save you the trouble and just not hold your hand until we're alone."

"You know me so well..." Hatori smiled. "I'm glad that you do Shigure. You really do save me a lot of embarassment. Thank you for that, really, truly, thank you."

"Hatori, there is no need to thank me. I only do the things that everyone should do for the person they love," Shigure replied as if he had rehearsed the line a million times before.

"So, you're possitive that you love me?"

"I have always been sure of my feelings for you Ha'ri," Shigure said, taking Hatori's free hand and bringing it to his own cheek. "And even if this relationship doesn't work, and even if we get all weird and awkward around each other, I hope these feelings never ever change. I want to love you forever, even if it's just in friendship."

Hatori looked at the ground, allowing his mind to take in Shigure's words to their full affect. Then looked into his life-long friend's eyes, finally realizing the deepness of Shigure's emotions. Hatori took the other man into his arms and held him close.

"Shigure," he said, taking a single step back, and allowed Shigure to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you Hatori..." Shigure whispered, giving a shy, school-boy grin.

"And I love you as well Shigure."

"Always and forever," Shigure replied before drawing Hatori in for a long and meaningful kiss.

_**Bad, I know, but there's nothing anyone will do about it now...R&R remember the &R part...Review and tell meif you want more chapters, but if not then, don't say anything at all...and what happened to Shigure's chocolate? We will never know...**_


End file.
